


Miss you

by 1derful_universe



Category: One Direction, Zouis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derful_universe/pseuds/1derful_universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis break up because of one stupid mistake. Will they get back together or will their love float away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://1derful-universe.tumblr.com

It all started as a normal Saturday. Louis was outside, enjoying the sun while reading one of his favorite books when Zayn stormed through the door, looking like someone stole his motorcycle and he couldn’t catch the guy who stole it. “YOU FUCKING PRICK!” He shouted but Louis stayed calm. “Good afternoon to you too Love.” He said with a smile, obvlious to what he had done to make Zayn that mad. “Don’t act so fucking innocent, I know what you’ve done!” “Okay, I admit. I’ve hidden your hairgel but since when is that a crime?” Louis asked with a slight frown after he had put his book on the wooden table next to him. “Not that, I’m talking about yesterday and don’t even think about denying it…” “Denying what? Jesus Zayn what has bitten you today?” “Harry told me about your night with him.” He answered with a growl. Louis looked up to him because now he knew why his boyfriend was mad. Yesterday he went out and after a few drinks, he went to Harry and he ended up in the curly haired lad’s bed. “I…” Louis started but Zayn raised his hand to silence him. “Just leave me alone right now.” He said causing Louis to nod and walk off to his room.

Zayn sat down on the chair Louis had been sitting on a minute ago before he put his head in his hands. Why did he deserve all of this? He never did anything bad to Louis. He saved the boy from his abusive step dad, bought a house so they could live together, gave him his love, attention. He bought presents for him and gave him new clothes and then he stabbed him in the back just like that, like he didn’t even care about how broken he would be. It hurt so much but he couldn’t just break up with him, not after two years full of happiness and love.  
Louis sighed, how could’ve he been so stupid? Why did he even let Harry spike his drink? He laid back on the bed, groaning in frustration as he threw his pillow against the wall. He fucking loved Zayn and he just ruined everything because of one drunk mistake. He knew they weren’t officially over yet but Zayn woul ask him to leave so he could have some time to think all of this over. And it was true because Zayn came upstairs and told Louis to move to their beach house, ten miles away from this house. Louis simply agreed because making a drama out of it would mean he’d lose Zayn completely.

•one year later•

It was just a normal Saturday but since that bad day one year ago a lot had changed. Louis was working at a local coffee shop, he didn’t live with Zayn or in the beach house. He was living with his best friend Liam Payne. Thanks to him he got the job too since Liam’s parents owned the place. He liked working there. The people were nice to him, he got generous tips and eventhough he was single he still had fun.  
Zayn was still single aswell but he missed his Louis. He wanted to call him but before he would press the call button he got scared and decided not to do it. He kept looking for his ex-boyfriend though and yesterday he found his new address and the place where he worked. Right now he was on his way to the coffee shop, Louis obviously didn’t know but that was the meaning. He wanted to surprise him.

Zayn walked into the shop, the smell of fresh coffee surrounding him the moment he closed the door behind him. He saw Louis at the counter, recognizing him in a second. He hadn’t changed in a year, he was still so beautiful. Zayn took a deep breath before walking up to him. “Hey can I help y-…” When Louis’ sky blue eyes met those familiar brown eyes, he didn’t know what to say anymore. This couldn’t be true. “Hey.” Zayn said, looking at him with a smile. “W-what are you doing here?” Louis asked, his voice shaking slightly. “I missed you.” Zayn admitted. “I miss you so much, that year without you felt aweful Boo. I can’t be without you.” He said, causing Louis to get silent. “I…I miss you too.” He said softly before walking to Zayn and hugging him. He wasn’t sure they’d be together but he hoped they would be.


End file.
